


A Conversation

by Willow124



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: I wrote this the day after Season 3 started... just my thoughts on what happened right after the doctor told Sunny what was up with his baby. I didn't expect what was actually said at the beginning of ep2. This is unfinished. My plan is (currently) to go back once season 3 is finished and add to it.





	A Conversation

"Sunny, this only happens when a child has a parent with the gift. It's passed down, father to son... mother to daughter. There are no records of a gift that hasn't been passed down," Bajie told him.

 

"That's not possible. Neither Veil or I...."

 

"Maybe you did once. You fight better than anyone I've ever seen outside of those that have honed their gift. You're a natural warrior, born to it like only those gifted are. Maybe it was taken from you? What do you remember of your childhood?"

 

Lydia spoke up, answering for Sunny, "When Quinn found you, you had no memory of anything. You were a blank slate, perfect for his teachings, but you were more than that. Even before Quinn started grooming you to be his regent... before he handed you off to Waldo for training, you had a natural grace about you... one I've only ever seen in experienced warriors. Yet you were this boy barely old enough to hold a sword. Quinn could tell you were different... that's why he favored you above men twice your age. You had a gift for death the likes of which he hadn't seen since he was a clipper. I don't know what this gift is that you keep talking about, but war is in your blood."

 

"I..." Sunny started before leaning back over his son, kissing his forehead before he straightened and spoke to Bajie, "can you help him?"

 

Bajie immediately protested, "I can take the powers away like they do, but I won't do that to a kid. Forget it. The pain it causes.... No, I won't do it, not for you, not for anyone. I've never seen a baby with the gift... it usually appears when the kid is at least five or six."

 

"What do you know? I know you had it, Bajie. Tell me everything."

 

Bajie sighed, "I was ten when I got my gift. They came and took me away about three weeks later. I worked for the master for years after that, doing whatever she said until I was able to get out. I picked up a few things here and there, but she didn't want the information getting out. I knew enough to fix you after they attacked us, but I don't have what you want. I've seen how she trains the acolytes, but even then, I never saw how she trained her apprentices... her chosen enforcers. They were the only ones that could control it."


End file.
